1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming method and apparatus capable of performing the multiple copying. More specifically, it relates to an image forming method and apparatus which can copy, for example, two images of two originals (or two images of both surfaces of a single original) on a front portion and a rear portion of a single recording sheet, respectively.
2. Related Background Art
In the past, it was possible to copy two images of two originals on a single sheet side by side, only by resting the two originals on a platen side by side. An image forming apparatus which can automatically perform the copying operation in such a mode has not yet been proposed.
When the images of two originals are copied on the single sheet, it is necessary to accurately rest or position the two originals on the platen side by side; thus, in the past, an operator had to pay much attention to the handling of the originals. Further, in case where a large number of originals should be handled, since the operator must repeat the above-mentioned operations many times, he had to spend an extraordinary amount of time.
Further, in the past, in case where two images on both surfaces of a single original are copied on a single sheet side by side, there were no methods other than a method wherein the image on either surface of the original is first copied on a copy sheet (one-surface copy) and then, by resting the copy sheet and the original (the other surface) on the platen side by side, two images are copied on the single sheet.
However, in this case, since the image on either surface of the original has once been copy sheet, such copy sheet was in vain.
Further, since the operator must obtain the copy sheet once and then rest the copy and the original on the platen side by side accurately, he had to spend an extraordinary amount of time.